


Frustrate Me (Or Maybe Date Me)

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Oh Sehun, Demons, Haunting, Humor, M/M, dumb jokes, frustrated sehun, kind of, mentions of incubi, oblivious junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Sehun is a new demon excited to haunt his first victim. However, his victim is oblivious to all his attempts and Sehun soon begins to grow impatient.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 38
Kudos: 188
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Frustrate Me (Or Maybe Date Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #34
> 
> Dear prompter: I hope you will enjoy this. I meant to make this longer, because the prompt was definitely a wonderful one and deserved a lot of love, but I hope you can enjoy this nonetheless. Please let me know your thoughts and now, enjoy the fic ♥️ 
> 
> To everybody else: I hope you'll enjoy this little fic too, it's mostly just Sehun and Junmyeon being dumbasses but what else is new ♥️

Junmyeon let out a loud sigh when the door fell shut behind him. 

It had been a stressful day of work and he was ready to strip out of his suit to change into his sweat pants any moment now. There had been too much trouble in his office that day for him to do anything else but relax on the couch for the rest of the day, maybe take a long bath. The new intern, as nice as he was, had ended up dumping his coffee over Junmyeon’s important contract files so he had to reprint everything again right before an important meeting. 

Just when Junmyeon’s bag hit the floor, the lightbulb in the hallway lamp burned through. Suddenly, the whole hallway was tinted in blackness. 

“Fuck.” Junmyeon mumbled, fumbling for his phone so that he could use the torch function. It was the third time in two weeks that a light bulb in the hallway had burned through and he was slowly starting to wonder if there was something wrong with his lamp. He made a mental not to call an electrician first thing in the morning. 

With a sigh, Junmyeon turned on the flashlight. He tried the light switch a few times, just to make sure that the light bulb was actually broken, but then gave up when nothing happened. 

A sigh of relief left his lips when Junmyeon turned on the light in the living room. Dumping his bag on a chair, Junmyeon headed to the refrigerator where his pre-prepared dinner was waiting for him. 

When he opened the door though, he immediately realized that something was wrong though. 

While everything was still in place, the Tupperware with his pre-prepared vegetables and rice with tofu still on the middle shelf where he’d left it, something was off. It was subtle, and Junmyeon didn’t realize it as first. His initial instinct had been that something had been displaced, but that hadn’t been it. Everything was where it was supposed to be, the eggs at the side, the vegetables at the bottom… Junmyeon just stared for a moment, but then it clicked. 

The refrigerator wasn’t on. 

There was no cold when he was reaching inside, there was no cold or wet sheen when he touched something. Everything was lukewarm, and Junmyeon just wanted to scream. 

Great. Now either his refrigerator had broken or there had been an electricity blackout. Either meant that his food had now probably had been uncooled for possibly several hours, and it made him heave another sigh. 

Way too many sighs for one day, Junmyeon decided. Getting up, he figured that at least his veggies, eggs and his dinner should still be fine. He wasn’t sure about the dairy products, but then again he couldn’t really do anything about it now. 

After he’d put the Tupperware with his dinner into the microwave, he knelt back down in front of the fridge. Since the microwave and the light in the kitchen were working, Junmyeon had quickly realized that it hadn’t been a tripped fuse either. When he reached in to look at the rotary switch of the refrigerator, he was even more confused. 

Someone had switched off the refrigerator. 

All of a sudden, Junmyeon felt a little uncomfortable. Looking around, he checked if there was anyone in the kitchen that wasn’t supposed to be there. Everything was quiet, and nothing moved. The shadows against the walls suddenly looked a lot darker. 

Shaking his head, Junmyeon wondered when he’d become so stressed that he was so out of his mind to turn off his refrigerator in the morning for some reason. Because the thought was so absurd, he did end up checking every single room in his apartment, realizing pretty quickly though that he was, in fact, alone. 

“I really need a holiday. All this work is making me do things I don’t even remember.” Junmyeon mumbled to himself. 

Behind him, someone groaned. 

Kim Junmyeon. That was the name of the human Sehun had been assigned after graduating from the University of Hell. As a young demon, Sehun had been confronted with various majors that he could choose from when he’d finished hellschool, but things like Soul-Accounting, demon-law and history of hell had never really interested him. Even when he’d still been a tiny little baby demon, complete with pretty, entirely black eyes and tiny horns that were to die for - sometimes almost quite literally, Sehun had known that he wanted to study the Art of Haunting. Therefore, when Sehun had finally graduated from University of Hell with a Master in Haunting, he had been eager to have his first human assigned.

The first human that a demon haunted… a truly magical moment. For his whole life, Sehun had wondered what the person would be like. Would it be a teenager that had a knack for visiting haunted houses and that Sehun could scare so badly that he never even went to the bathroom on his own at night? Or would it be an old lady that called her grandchildren in terror whenever Sehun would wreak havoc in her home sweet home.

That was exactly what Sehun had wanted. He had wanted to terrorize people in the sweetest kinds of ways, at least for demons. Slamming doors, knocking over things, whispering nonsense latin words that he’d picked up in school into their ears when they laid down at night. Sehun had a diploma in frightening, and he was ready to use it on whoever happened to be assigned to him.

The only problem was, the human that had been assigned to him was the most oblivious fuck to ever walk the planet.

For more than two months now, Sehun was living in said humans flat. There was nothing that he hadn’t tried yet to scare the other and Sehun had even started to resort to more intimidating actions than just flickering lights and the occasional disappearance of personal belongings that was usually supposed to be enough for most individuals, at least according to his text books.

But Kim fucking Junmyeon never even batted an eyelash.

Sehun knocked over a vase? __

_ Oh, I must have placed it too close to the edge.  _

Sehun slammed every single door shut in the flat when Junmyeon lied in bed and read a book? 

_ Oh, I must have left open a window, the wind was strong today.  _

Sehun stood behind Junmyeon and breathed into his ear, an action that humans could very much feel?

_ Oh Junmyeon, it’s time to go to bed, you’re already starting to imagine things. _

At first, Sehun had thought that maybe it was really him and not the human. Maybe he hadn’t haunted him frequently enough, maybe the strategies that he’d used didn’t work for Junmyeon. But now, 2 months after his first day with the human, Sehun knew that it wasn’t, in fact, his own fault, but simply that Junmyeon was simply the worst human to ever be haunted.

It wasn’t even like the other wasn’t soft-hearted, he certainly wasn’t a daredevil by any means. Kim Junmyeon cried when he read about abandoned kitties in the newspaper and he positively bawled when the newspaper additionally stated that one of the kitties hadn’t made it.

Initially, Sehun had thought him to be the perfect victim. But boy, had he been proven wrong.

  
  


"I hate him."

It was lunch time and they were gathered around a table in the cafeteria in the University of Hell. After another failed attempt of Sehun trying to catch Junmyeon’s attention by turning up the stove while Junmyeon wasn’t paying attention, effectively burning whatever vegetables he had in their into them being identifiable as such. But as always, the other had just stepped in front of the stove, scratched his head and wondered how he’d ended up turning the stove way too high so that his precious veggies turned into bricks of coal.

"Hate is a strong word, Sehun." Baekhyun pointed out, stirring his bowl of soup to mix all the ingredients together. As expected, food in hell was hot, so all their bowls were steaming, coming with a small flame fuelled by magic burning underneath it to keep it hot at all times.

"Hyung, we're demons. If anyone should use that word, it's us." Sehun frowned, staring at his soup sadly. For days, he’d tried to come up with something that would finally get a proper reaction out of Kim Junmyeon, but he’d ended up deciding that he needed some help. That’s why he had consulted his friends from university. Although they had only been a year above them, Sehun trusted in them and their experience.

While none of them were students anymore, they still regularly ate at the cafeteria just because it was delicious and cheap. Now that they were all gathered around the table, Sehun felt like they were almost back to being students, hurrying through their half hour break just to not be late for class.

"He has a point there." Kyungsoo pointed out, picking up some of the noodles in the soup. "Do you have a plan B?"

"I didn't even have a plan A to begin with."

At that, Baekhyun cackled.

"Have you ever considered that that may be the reason for all your problems?" Kyungsoo cocked a brow and Chanyeol next to him guffawed.

"No but-" Sehun started, realizing that maybe that was a problem. "I mean... I just tried what I learned in uni. I guess that was my plan. I was pretty confident that it would work." That kind of had been a plan, he thought, but maybe he should have put more effort into it. Research had never been his forte.

"Hm." Baekhyun put down his spoon. "Have you tried whispering in his ear?"

"Yes."

"Have you knocked over stuff?" Chanyeol inquired, and Sehun wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Of course." He huffed. "I did literally everything."

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking. 

"Well, there's something you could do..." Kyungsoo suddenly said, and three pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Huh?" Sehun asked, looking intrigued.

"You could show yourself to him."

Immediately, Sehun thought that this was the perfect solution. It lasted for about three seconds until he remembered all the bureaucratic steps that were tied to it. Instantly, the idea felt a lot less appealing.

"But that's only allowed in specific cases. I would need a permission from the Official Haunting Institution." He replied, already ready to dismiss the idea again.

"It might be worth it." Kyungsoo insisted and Sehun did have to admit that maybe this was his last chance of actually managing to scare his assigned human. The humiliation of failing his first job was something Sehun didn’t even want to think about, so maybe, all the annoying paperwork would be worth it after all.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I mean, if he really doesn't react to anything I do might have to go to such lengths..." He sighed.

"I think Jongdae did it once. He scared the poor lady almost to death. It turned out she was pretty much deaf and hadn't heard any of the door slamming and knocking at three am."

Sehun had heard of that story before. Maybe he should consult Jongdae before he pushed through with this but since his friends thought that it was a good idea, he decided that maybe it really was worth a try.

"Maybe I'll ask him about it..."

  
  


Sehun did end up consulting Jongdae on the topic. After the other had explained his case to him and how it had all went down, he continued to explain to Sehun how he could apply for the exception and what his chances were. Considering that his case seemed to be severe and since he was still inexperienced, Jongdae actually predicted him that he had great chances of receiving the approval. So, after about ten letters that he had to get signed in different offices from different officials, Sehun finally got the stamp of the representative of the Official Haunting Institution. As soon as the stamp lifted off the paper, it went up in flames and Sehun sighed in relief.

Just when a demon contract or any paper of that sort went up in flames, it was a legit.

Although Sehun now had the approval, he felt like he needed to have one last thing up his sleeve in case his simple appearance wouldn’t be enough to scare his oblivious human. There were two people left that he knew he could ask for help, and he was pretty sure that he knew exactly where to find them.

Throughout the course of his studies, Sehun had had to take a few extra-curriclar classes that weren’t directly related to his specific major. While the Art of Haunting encompassed several fields, Incubi and Succubi Studies hadn’t been part of his original schedule. That’s why he’d ended up taking two seminars in the “Art of Seduction”. In those classes, he’d gotten to know two students that learned to become Incubi. They’d actually been the tutors of said classes, offering extra lessons in case someone needed help. While Sehun usually hadn’t been that studious, he’d attended every single extra lesson simply because the two had been so hot.

When Sehun knocked on the door of the room, he wasn’t surprised to hear a familiar, smooth voice calling to let him come in.

Pushing down the handle, the smell of scented candles wafted into his room, and immediately, Sehun was remembered of the countless hours he spent in that room for classes.

Compared to all the other classrooms, the rooms of the Incubi and Succubi Faculty were one of a kind. Unlike his usual classrooms, they weren’t just set up like normal seminar rooms with uncomfortable chairs and tables and whiteboards. Instead, this specific faculty prided themselves in their unique interior. They explained it by needing to set the mood for the specific nature of their classes, and quite honestly, Sehun could see why.

The light in the room was dim. It was evident that there was no class going on, but he’d expected that. The blood red wallpapers and dark floor immediately took him back to the moment when he’d first stepped into the room. Instead of simple chairs, there were ancient-looking but very comfortable and fancy armchairs that were arranged in a circle.

On the ones that stood right in front of him, two of the most gorgeous men he’d ever laid his eyes on were sitting.

“Sehun! We didn’t expect you.”

  
  


“So you’re thinking about seducing him as a way of haunting?” Yixing asked after Sehun had explained the situation to him. He was sitting on one of the soft armchairs, sinking into the chair. It made him not want to ever get up again, but he supposed he still had some time. It had been ages since he’d been here and he still wondered what on earth the incubus apartment had done to be allowed to to have these kinds of classrooms instead of the normal ones. Sehun assumed that it might have to do with some kind of sexual incubus shit, but he didn’t want to reach too far in case he was totally off.

“It’s not common, but it could work.” Jongin chimed in, running a hand through his luscious hair. He looked as hot as Sehun remembered him, they both did, and for a moment Sehun regretted not having chosen to become an incubus after all. In the end though, he knew that he hadn’t been born for that. But as it seemed, he wasn’t made for regular haunting either. It was all Kim Junmyeon’s fault.

“At this point, I just want to get a reaction out of him. Anything is fine with me.” Sehun grumbled, staring at his own feet.

In front of him, Yixing and Jongin shared a knowing look. Their lips pulled into a smirk, and Jongin nodded.

“I see.” His voice was low, and Sehun looked up. “Well, I’m certain we can help you.”

  
  
  


Sehun had a plan. For the first time, the plan didn’t consist of making Junmyeon’s water boiler explode or burning his gluten free baguette. This time, Sehun had a t _ ruly demonic  _ plan.

  
  


Junmyeon had been home for a while now, but it seemed like he had no plans on going to bed yet. Sehun was growing impatient.

Usually, the other man went to bed considerably early, just like any other nice grandpa would. The only issue with that was that he was in his twenties, but to Sehun he sometimes seemed to be older than 80, especially with his personality that allowed him to always remain calm. It was almost uncanny.

It was a saturday and Junmyeon was watching a movie. Sehun had sat down next to him, not yet revealing himself. Up until now, Junmyeon wasn’t aware of his presence in the room but that would change as soon as the other went to bed.

It ended up being almost one in the morning when Junmyeon decided to go to bed. He had been munching on some vegetable chips throughout two movies - Starwars seemed to be his favourite, Sehun had caught him watching it at least three times since he’d started the haunting.

Junmyeon took a long shower. Sehun considered joining him and surprising him in the shower, but the chances of him slipping upon being surprised and then breaking his neck weren’t exactly low and Sehun didn’t want to actually kill him, so he decided to stick to the plan. 

When the door to Junmyeon’s room opened, Sehun was ready. Well, not exactly, because he felt nervous as fuck, but he told himself he was ready multiple times so he guessed that kind of counted.

Sehun was standing in the corner of the room, watching as Junmyeon slipped under the sheets. When the light died when Junmyeon flipped the switch, Sehun started moving.

Slowly, he walked towards the bed. His feet carried him lightly, but Junmyeon couldn’t hear him yet. He was still hidden from the human eye, but he wouldn’t be for long. With the permission to show his true appearance and the tips from incubi, Sehun had everything to give the man the scare of his life.

He gave him a little bit of time to doze off. Sehun wanted him to feel safe and secure just so that what he had planned came as even more of a shock than if he’d been wide awake.

As he looked down at Junmyeon after climbing onto the bed, he couldn’t deny how peaceful the other man looked. His facial features had something royal about them, and Sehun didn’t doubt that the man could have been a prince in another lifetime. A mean prince that made a poor demon feel frustrated, but a prince nonetheless.

When he was sure that the other was close to fully drifting off into dreamland, Sehun decided that it was time to put his plan into work.

With his lips close to Junmyeon’s ears, Sehun lifted the veil that concealed him and separated his sphere from Junmyeon’s just a little so that he could hear and feel his breath, however, he wasn’t able to see him just yet. He’d done that before, but back then Junmyeon had just swatted after him like he was some sort of fly. Needless to say, Sehun had been slightly offended.

“Junmyeon…” Sehun’s breath hit the other’s ears, his whisper sounding loud in the silence of the dark room. Junmyeon stirred, but didn’t react otherwise. Sehun decided to amp it up.

“Junmyeon…” He breathed. “Junmyeon, you’ve been making me very angry.” His words turned into something between a purr and a hiss, he’d learned that from Yixing and Jongin. He wasn’t sure if his take on it was particularly sexy, but it did sound a tiny bit intimidating.

The other man shifted a little, his head moving. Sehun leaned back a little when Junmyeon turned around, suddenly coming face to face with Sehun.

He stared at him, unsure what to do. According to his plan, Junmyeon should have reacted more to him. However, since that had happened before, Sehun came prepared.

He reached out, his fingers ghosting over Junmyeon’s cheeks. They came to a halt on his lips, and Sehun watched as Junmyeon’s eyes slowly opened. Sehun was staring back at him in the darkness, only the gleam of his eyes visible to Junmyeon.

The human’s eyes squinted, and fuck, Sehun had forgotten that the dude usually needed glasses. He was probably as blind as a mole, especially since it was dark as hell (truthfully, hell wasn’t that dark, Sehun knew from experience).

Junmyeon stared right back at him, and for a second, Sehun believed that he was already seeing him. However, that wasn’t possible just yet because hadn’t revealed himself to him yet. A shiver ran down his spine and fuck, shouldn’t Junmyeon be the one feeling that way and not Sehun, a whole ass demon? Fuck that human for real.

“Junmyeon.” Sehun’s lips moved, his breath ghosting over Junmyeon’s lips. He saw the other’s eyes slightly widen, his head jerking back a little. A smirk spread on Sehun’s lips. This was working.

“Junmyeon… Don’t you know that you’ve been driving me crazy?” Sehun asked, his voice low. Admittedly, it didn’t sound as spooky as Jongin’s voice when he’d demonstrated it for him but he was trying, okay?

In front of him, Junmyeon looked a little spooked. Triumph rose up in Sehun’s chest, and he leaned closer.

“You’ve been ignoring me all this time. Don’t you know that demons.” He hissed the last word, “don’t like being ignored.”

Junmyeon was entirely still, his eyes staring into the nothingness that was actually Sehun.

“Driving you… crazy?” The faint voice of Junmyeon broke the silence that had spread over them like a heavy blanket after Sehun’s words had died down. “Who are you?”

So he’d heard him. For the first time, Sehun had gotten a proper reaction from the human. He felt like his heart was going to explode and for a moment, he forgot all about the plan that he’d come up with because boy, this was exciting.

“Yes… You’ve been driving me crazy.” All the things Sehun wanted to say had just flown out of the window and his brain had been left empty. Stalling a little, he just stared at Junmyeon who was looking like he was waiting for another response, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Just when Sehun was about to reply something, a yawn distorted Junmyeon’s sleepy but admittedly handsome features.

“Man, that’s a weird dream. I’ve never dreamt about being tired…”

In that moment, something just flashed red and in a second, Sehun had Junmyeon pinned down on the bed, staring at him before beginning to shake him like he was going mental. Which he kind of was, actually.

Now fully visible and very much materialized in front, or rather on top, of Junmyeon, his mouth fell open as Sehun seemed to appear out of thin air, pressing his back into the sheets as he held onto his shoulders, beginning to shake him.

“You fucking excuse of an assorted human are a fucking nightmare! You’re dreaming? For once, I thought I’d really gotten you. Fuck, I’d really believed I would be able to scare you. But no, Kim fucking Junmyeon, the guy that prefers fucking vegetable sticks over a nice bag of spicy chips thinks he’s fucking dreaming? Fuck you! How could I be assinged such a dense human as my first human to haunt? This just isn’t fair.” Sehun’s annoyed rant slowly but surely turned into whining as he went on, and the shaking got less, much to Junmyeon’s relief. He looked a little dizzy already, and when Sehun let him go, he blinked a few times.

“You-” Sehun stabbed him into the middle of his chest with his pointer finger “are the worst fucking human to ever haunt. If there was a competition for this, you would win a fucking olympic medal in being oblivious.”

Junmyeon opened his mouth to say something but Sehun just continued.

“You know, I literally got a fucking license from the officials so I can show myself to you. This was my plan B. No fuck it, this was basically plan z already. And what do I get? Some tears? A scream maybe? A whimper? No, no, NO! All I get is a dumbass human that stares at me with his mouth open.”

Sehun’s chest was heaving, and his eyes were glowing slightly red in the darkness, his demon horns poking through his black mop of hair. Junmyeon was still staring at him, his face expressionless before he broke out into a giggle.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Another wave of anger crushed into Sehun and he was ready to shake Junmyeon again just to make him stop laughing.

“It’s just-” Junmyeon wheezed, moving his hand past Sehun’s arms to wipe at his eyes, wiping away a tiny tear that had slipped from his eyes from laughing. “-you really thought I didn’t notice?”

Wait.  _ What? _

“Are you trying to say you knew I was messing with you all along?” Sehun asked, completely dumbfounded.

“I mean-” Junmyeon lowered his hand, his eyes now staring right into Sehun’s. It almost looked like he was taunting him. “you weren’t exactly low-key.”

“I can’t believe this.” Sehun slumped, letting go of Junmyeon altogether. “You noticed that I was there? Why did you not react?” He asked. This was going into a direction that he never would have expected.

“It was fun seeing you struggle.”

Wait again.  _ See? _

In the blink of an eye, the world seemed to turn. The breath was knocked out of Sehun when his back hit the mattress, a palm on his chest firmly pressing him down.

“It was so cute to see you struggled, Sehun.”

How could Junmyeon know his name?, flashed through Sehun’s head for a second, but then he looked back up again and a gasp escaped him.

On top of him sat a man that although he kind of resembled Kim Junmyeon, looked entirely different at the same time.

The man in front of him undoubtedly somehow was Kim Junmyeon, but Sehun now also understood why he’d used the word see earlier.

Kim Junmyeon was a demon himself. And not just any demon, judging by the non-existent horns on his head. It only took a second for Sehun to understand, but the lack of horns was a dead giveaway. 

This man was Suho, the son of the King of Hell.

Only the royal family of demons did not have horns. Instead, the demon’s firey red hair stuck up in a way that resembled horns, and Sehun had realized how stupid he’d been. Kim Junmyeon. He should have probably remembered that the second oldest son of the royal Kim family carried the same name as his first haunting victim.

The whole time, Sehun had been toyed with.

“You were so cute trying to come up with new things to spook me. You were very creative.” Junmyeon’s hands had reached out to gently cup Sehun’s cheek and while he wanted to swat it away, Sehun also couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“It was a joy watching you trying to scare me. At some point, I was starting to admire you for not giving up. I know that many would have not gone to such lengths as you did.”

Sehun wasn’t exactly sure if the other was trying to fuck with him or if he genuinely meant to compliment him.

“So you were setting this up? Why?” Sehun didn’t understand why somebody like Kim Junmyeon would be chosen as his first human to haunt. This had been an active decision, no doubt. Had Sehun performed so bad at uni that he’d needed somebody to test his actual skills? The thought didn’t sit well and he bit his lip.

Junmyeon seemed to realize that Sehun was starting to build up a wall around himself, his thumb brushed over his lips gently while he was still cupping his face, and he smiled. It was still unsettlingly eerie, but a smile nonetheless.

“That’s the thing Sehun… This is a little embarrassing to admit.” Junmyeon chuckled. “I saw you during your graduation, and I guess I found a liking in you. You looked very good in that deep red robe. Did you know that red was my colour?” Junnmyeon grinned. “It wasn’t hard to convince the lady in the office that assigns the hauntings to let me act as your first victim. And that’s how we ended up here.”

“You did all of this to get into my pants?” Sehun deadpanned. He couldn’t even really feel offended at this point.

“Well, if you put it that way, it does sound a little plump. I’m usually more of a gentleman.”

“You’re the son of the king of hell.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be a gentleman, does it?” Junmyeon raised a brow. “I can tell that this upset you more than I thought it would. However, I think I know how to make it up to you.” The last words had been whispered into Sehun’s ear as Junmyeon had leaned down, his lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. 

Sehun accidentally sighed when Junmyeon’s lips brushed against his ear again, this time with a little more purpose.

“What do you think, Sehun?”

For a moment, Sehun was quiet, trying to come up with something smart to say. In the end, the words that left his lips probably weren’t the smartest, but Sehun felt like they were the best to say.

“Well, if you making this up to me doesn’t include you fucking my brains out since apparently you’ve been trying to get into my pants for months, I’ll be very disappointed.”

Instead of getting a reply, Junmyeon responded with a kiss. Although it was their first, there was nothing hesitant or sweet about it. When their lips crashed together, there was only heat and passion.

Sehun let out a low moan when Junmyeon pulled away, only having enough time before their lips crushed together again. When their tongues brushed together, Sehun automatically wanted to wrap his arms around Junmyeon’s neck but realized that the other had them pinned down. The thought sent a wave of heat down his spine and Sehun wondered how the situation had turned from him being offended to him being turned on in such a short time. However, he wasn’t exactly mad about the current development.

Slowly, Junmyeon began to kiss down Sehun’s neck, his hot breath ghosting over Sehun’s pulse point. Sehun tried to struggle a little against the grip on his wrists, but Junmyeon’s hands wouldn’t budge and truthfully, he liked it that way.

“You’re being impatient. We only just got started.” Junmyeon pulled away and their eyes met. Sehun wondered if his own face looked as hot as it felt. Unfairly enough, Junmyeon looked way too composed for Sehun’s liking.

Before he could think about it any longer though, Sehun’s process of thought was cut off when Junmyeon ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere.

“Hey, that was expensive!” He whined, trying to supress how hot he found it by acting offended. The way his dick was more than half hard from just a little bit of making out told an entirely different story though.

Now that his chest was exposed, Junmyeon began to kiss down his chest. Eyes fluttering shut at the sensations, Sehun’s hands went to reach for Junmyeon’s hair the moment the other had to let him go in order to kiss further down his chest. His fingers slid through the deep red strands of hair that were surprisingly soft, and just to tease a little, Sehun tugged a little, instantly earning a gentle bite on his nipple. A low moan escaped him and his hips ground up without him wanting too. 

“I should have guessed you were playful.” Junmyeon grinned. The son of the demon king had sat up, tongue coming out to lick over his lips as he looked down at Sehun. It was almost as if he was looking at something delicious laid out in front of him and Sehun felt the need to cover himself up for a moment. His dick, however, was very much there for it.

Junmyeon seemed to notice too, because his hand reached out to palm Sehun through his pants. At the first touch, Sehun hissed, his eyes fluttering shut as Junmyeon kneaded his cock through the fabric. It was too much and not enough at the same time, but the other seemed to get the hint rather quickly.

Just a moment later, Junmyeon had freed Sehun’s cock from his pants, now rock hard and precome already gathering at the tip. His fingers circled around his length, giving it a few quick strokes.

“You’re so hard already. Say, did you think about fucking cute, oblivious human Junmyeon before. And don’t even think about lying, I’m the son of the king of hell, I’ll know.” Junmyeon asked him conversationally as if he wasn’t just stroking Sehun’s cock and making it hard for the other to have a single coherent thought.

“Maybe…” Sehun replied, not wanting to right out admit it. He couldn’t deny it either though.

“I knew it.” Junmyeon chuckled and then bent down, much to Sehun’s surprise. When his lips brushed against his cock, Sehun covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sounds, but a second later, Junmyeon had moved back up again and his hands were once again pinned to the mattress.

“No. I want to hear you.” He breathed, his lips so close to Sehun’s, yet they didn’t touch. Sehun could only nod, their noses bumping together. A satisfied smile spread on Junmyeon’s lips and he leaned back. “Good boy.”

“I-” Sehun wanted to protest but then Junmyeon’s lips were back on his cock and all the thoughts just flew out of the window.

Soft lips pressed against his hard length, but when Junmyeon’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and gave it a suck, Sehun knew that he wasn’t going to last very long. So much for getting advice from incubi, he thought as his nails dug into the mattress when Junmyeon began to bob his head, Junmyeon taking his cock deeper and deeper with every move.

When the other’s nose hit his abdomen, Sehun let out loud groan, feeling the other’s throat constrict around his length. Maybe royal demons didn’t have a gag reflex, Sehun didn’t know, but Junmyeon was definitely a pro at sucking dick.

“Oh god.” Sehun groaned when Junmyeon reached out to play with his balls.

Promptly pulling off, Junmyeon’s spit-slick reddened lips morphed into a smile. “Oh, I don’t think god’s gonna help you.” He grinned, his hand already back to stroking Sehun’s cock and Sehun didn’t have anything smart to reply so he just kept quiet, watching as Junmyeon leaned back down to take his cock back in again.

It didn’t take very long for Sehun to tug on Junmyeon’s hair again, attempting the other that he was close. Junmyeon didn’t budge though, just sucking harder and Sehun let out a drawn out moan, trying to hint at it without having to say it out loud.

He was getting extremely close to tipping over the edge when Junmyeon suddenly pulled off without any warning. They both watched as Sehun’s cock twitched, Junmyeon with a triumphant grin, and Sehun with a tortured expression.

“I can’t let you come just yet. Where would all the fun be in that?” Junmyeon replied as if it hadn’t been Sehun who’d tried to communicate the exact same for the past minute.

Sehun only rolled his eyes but didn’t complain when Junmyeon leaned back in to kiss him. They made out for a while, Sehun’s hands roaming over Junmyeon’s body. When his fingers slipped under the other’s shirt and felt the hard lines of his abs, he decided they both had to get naked as soon as possible.

Undressing didn’t take long because as it turned out, Junmyeon was just as impatient as Sehun himself. Just a few mintutes later, he had the other up on all fours and a finger inside of him to stretch him. There had been lube in the bedside drawer and Sehun was starting to believe that the other had really planned this. What a dick. But he also really wanted his dick, so he had to wait to postpone his complaining.

One finger turned into two and eventually three, and by the time Junmyeon inserted a fourth finger, he’d already turned Sehun into a moaning mess. Precum was dribbling onto the sheets and he was rolling his hips back to meet Junmyeon’s fingers because at this point, the demon prince was avoiding his prostate on purpose and it drove Sehun crazy.

“Can you  _ please _ fuck me now?” Sehun’s voice sounded wrecked, but he was too far gone to really care about it. “Just-”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do. I just wanted to hear you say it.” Came the immediate reply, and fuck, Kim Junmyeon was a cheeky bastard.

A moment later, a slicked up cock pressed against his hole and Sehun’s breath hitched. Slowly pressing in, Sehun held his breath as Junmyeon’s cock breached his hole and slid into him inch by inch.

“Fuck-” he moaned when all of Junmyeon was inside of him. The other had stayed still, much to Sehun’s relief, because while the other had prepped him well, it was still a stretch and it had been a while for him. It seemed like the prince of hell had some manners left in him after all.

“You can move.” Sehun breathed after he felt like he had adjusted enough to bear the stretch, and Junmyeon didn’t hesitate. At first, his thrusts were slow and almost careful, but when he noticed Sehun pushing back, they grew more powerful, however not much fast. Junmyeon fucked him slowly but deeply, and Sehun loved it that way.

The sound of skin slapping together mixed with their harsh breathing and occasional moans. At some point, Junmyeon began to speed up a little, but Sehun was glad for it. Their moans became more frequent and Junmyeon’s grip on his hips became tighter with every passing second. At some point, Junmyeon breathed out a low “wanna see your” face and pulled out, only to roll Sehun onto his back. He didn’t waste much time sliding back in again. Sehun’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck and naturally, Junmyeon leaned down to kiss him. It was messy because they were both too far gone, but in the moment it was perfect.

It was Sehun who came first, a drawn-out moan tumbling from his lips when Junmyeon’s cock hit his prostate again and again as he tipped over the edge, his release spurting all over their stomachs. Junmyeon followed almost immediately after, his hot come spilling into the other as Sehun clamped down around him.

When Junmyeon pulled out, his come trickled out from Sehun’s ass but he didn’t care, collapsing next to the other instead. His arms reached out to pull Sehun against his chest, and cheeky, satisfied eyes met the younger one’s.

“So, did I make it up to you appropriately for hurting your feelings concerning your haunting abilities?” Junmyeon asked. He was so close that Sehun could probably count every single one of his eyelashes. They were all very pretty, just like the rest of him.

“I don’t know…” Sehun trailed off, pretending as if he had think about it first. “I don’t think so. Maybe you have to do it again and then we’re cool.”

The only response was a soft chuckle and a kiss to his lips.

  
  
  
  


When Sehun’s friends found out that the king of hell had basically pretended to be his human victim to woo him in a rather twisted way, they started yelling so loudly at the same time that they almost got kicked out of the cafeteria of the university of hell. It was then that Sehun realized that maybe he shouldn’t disclose to them just yet that said prince of hell had also asked him out on a date. That information was for a later day, Sehun decided, as he listened to his friends ramble and come up with a billion questions and scenarios. Raising the strawberry milk he was sipping to his lips, Sehun just grinned and put on a mysterious look, thinking about the red-haired demon that had made his life hard in more than just one way as he sound of his friends shrill voices drowned into background noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about the fic, I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> To the promper: I hope it was okay that I added the plottwist of Junmyeon being a demon himself. I got the idea during the obession comeback and it didn't let me go after that anymore, so I hope that was okay of me to do! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic, please also give a lot of love to all the other authors of the fest! ♥️


End file.
